wiki_dexfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Arctic Monkeys
Arctic Monkeys Arctic Monkeys es una banda británica de indie rock, formada en Sheffield, Reino Unido. El grupo está compuesto por el guitarrista principal y vocalista Alex Turner, el guitarrista Jamie Cook, el baterista Matt Helders y Nick O'Malley en el bajo, puesto ocupado anteriormente por Andy Nicholson. Su primer álbum, "Whatever People Say I Am, That's What I'm Not", fue galardonado en 2007 como el "mejor álbum británico". El segundo álbum de la banda, Favourite Worst Nightmare, se lanzó el 23 de abril de 2007 y vendió más de 225 000 copias en su primera semana de lanzamiento, además de ser nominado para el Mercury Prize de 2007. La banda también ganó los premios a mejor banda británica y mejor álbum británico en los Brit Awards de 2008 y 2014. Arctic Monkeys son generalmente considerados parte de la escena post punk revival, junto a bandas como Franz Ferdinand, Kaiser Chiefs y Bloc Party. Comenzaron a ser conocidos a través de maquetas hechas por sus seguidores y distribuidas por internet. Son considerados como uno de los primeros eventos que alcanzó la atención pública vía Internet, por lo que se les catalogó como "la banda que pudo haber cambiado el mercado de la música". Historia En 2005 los vecinos Alex Turner y Matt Helders pidieron algún instrumento musical como regalo de Navidad. Después de haber aprendido a tocar por su cuenta, la pareja formó una banda con los amigos de la escuela de Turner (Stocksbridge High School), Andy Nicholson y Matt Helders. Nicholson ya sabía tocar el bajo, así que Helders terminó en la batería. "Eso era lo único que faltaba", según Helders. En un artículo de la revista Blender de mayo de 2006 se mencionó que Turner no era el vocalista original. "Cuando su primer vocalista, Glyn Jones, dejó la banda después de unos meses, Turner tomó el micrófono." Este hecho fue nuevamente reportado más detalladamente en el tabloide británico "The Sun", en el cual Jones cuenta que una tarde, después de unos exámenes, estaban aburridos con Alex, así que empezaron a escribir una canción acerca de Sheffield, ciudad natal de la banda. Glyn era el cantante principal sólo porque "Alex era muy tímido y no era consciente de su gran voz. pero estaba contento tocando su guitarra." Glyn comentó que no tenía la intención de dar un paso más allá - "para mí éramos sólo una pandilla de niños causando problemas debido al aburrimiento". Aunque algunos rumores cuentan que el grupo se puso el nombre de la banda del tío de Helders , éste lo negó, afirmando que "lo inventamos todo porque mucha gente nos preguntaba acerca del nombre, así que simplemente empezamos a inventar historias", y que luego no tuvo el valor para reconocer de que estaba mintiendo. Sus primeros ensayos los hicieron en los Estudios Yellow Arch en Neepsend, mientras que su primer concierto fue el 12 de junio de 2003 en "The Grapes" en Sheffield. Después de unas cuantas presentaciones, empezaron a grabar demos y a grabarlos en CD para regalarlos en los conciertos. Con un número limitado de CD disponibles, los fans comenzaron a ripear la música en sus ordenadores y a compartirla entre ellos. Al grupo no le importó, diciendo que "nunca hicimos esas demos para hacer dinero ni nada. Estábamos regalándolas de todos modos, era la mejor manera de que la gente las escuchara. Eso hizo que los conciertos fuesen mejores, debido a que la gente sabía las letras y cantaba con nosotros." No quisieron responsabilizarse de la difusión de su música, admitiendo que ni siquiera sabían cómo poner sus canciones en Internet. Cuando un periodista de Prefix Magazine les habló sobre la popularidad de la banda en MySpace, los miembros de la banda admitieron que ni siquiera sabían qué era MySpace, y que su página oficial había sido creada por sus fans. Comenzaron a ganar popularidad en el norte de Inglaterra, siendo el núcleo de su popularidad el lugar donde la banda solía tocar a menudo, "The Boardwalk". En mayo de 2005, la banda lanzó su primer EP, "Five Minutes with Arctic Monkeys",'' el cual contenía las canciones "Fake Tales of San Francisco" y "From the Ritz to the Rubble". Dicho lanzamiento fue limitado a 500 CD y a 1000 LP, estuvo también disponible para su descarga en iTunes Music Store. Poco después, la banda tocó en la "Carling Stage" de los Festivales de Reading y Leeds, un festival reservado para bandas poco conocidas o sin discográfica. Su aparición estuvo repleta de periodistas y fue recibida por una multitud, mayor a la de otro concierto anterior, además de haber sido aclamada por la crítica. En el concierto, el público continuamente estuvo cantando junto a la banda. 'Whatever People Say I Am, That's What I'm Not (2006)' Su primer sencillo después de haber firmado con Domino Records, "I Bet You Look Good on the Dancefloor", fue lanzado el 17 de octubre de 2005 y fue directo a la primera posición en el UK Singles Chart, superando a Sugababes, McFly y Robbie Williams en el proceso. Cuatro meses y tres días después hicieron su primera aparición en el semanario New Musical Express. Su segundo sencillo, "When the Sun Goes Down" (anteriormente titulado "Scummy") fue lanzado el 16 de enero de 2006 y también fue directo a la primera posición en el UK Singles Chart, vendiendo 38.922 copias. El increíble éxito de la banda, alcanzando sus dos singles iniciales la posición número uno sucesivamente sin promoción ni marketing llevó a algunos a pensar que podría significar un cambio en cómo las nuevas bandas podrían alcanzar el reconocimiento en el futuro. El álbum fue lanzado un mes después en Estados Unidos, vendiendo 34.000 unidades en su primera semana, convirtiéndolo el segundo álbum de estilo indie debut con más rápidas ventas y posicionándose en el número veinticuatro en la lista Billboard. Aun así, las ventas en un año en Estados Unidos no igualaron las de la primera semana en Reino Unido. Los críticos estadounidenses se mostraron más reservados y mucho más críticos que sus contrapartes británicos, tildándolos de "otro ejemplo de una banda nueva británica aclamada en demasía por la prensa." Aun así, la gira de junio de 2006 en Norteamérica recibió buenas críticas en cada aparición - "el sobre exceso de atención rodeándolos prueba que existen por una buena razón." Mientras tanto, la revista británica ''NME nombró al álbum el "5.º mejor álbum británico de todos los tiempos". La banda igualó el récord de The Strokes y Oasis en los NME Awards de 2006, ganando tres premios: Mejor Banda Británica, Mejor Banda Nueva, y Mejor Canción para "I Bet You Look Good on the Dancefloor". Favourite Worst Nightmare (2007) El segundo álbum de la banda, Favourite Worst Nightmare, fue lanzado el 23 de abril de 2007, una semana después del lanzamiento del sencillo "Brianstorm". Alex Turner describió las canciones como "muy diferentes a las de la última vez", añadiendo que el sonido de algunas eran "un poco llenas, un poco de "From the Ritz to the Rubble", "The View from the Afternoon", ese tipo de cosas." En un concierto secreto en Sheffield el 10 de febrero de 2007 se habían presentado 7 canciones nuevas (6 de Favourite Worst Nightmare). Las primeras reseñas del álbum fueron positivas, y lo describían como "muy, muy rápido y muy, muy ruidoso." Mientras tanto, la banda siguió cosechando premios alrededor del mundo, ganando el "Mejor Artista Nuevo" en el PLUG Independent Music Awards en Estados Unidos y "álbum del año" en Japón, Irlanda y Estados Unidos. Además de los premios al "Mejor Álbum" y "Mejor DVD musical" en los NME Awards de 2007, la banda tuvo el orgullo de ganar los premios a "Mejor banda británica" y "Mejor álbum británico" en los Brit Awards de 2008. Por segundo año consecutivo, la banda fue nominada para el anual Mercury Prize, aunque no pudieron igualar lo de 2006, puesto que el premio a "Mejor Álbum" se lo llevó Klaxons con Myths of the Near Future. El 29 de abril de 2007, el día en que Favourite Worst Nightmare se colocó en primera posición en el UK Albums Chart, las 12 canciones del álbum se encontraban en el Top 200 del UK Singles Chart, ranqueando desde "Brianstorm" hasta "If You Were There, Beware" en la posición ciento ochenta y nueve. El 27 de abril del mismo año tenían un total de 18 canciones en el Top 200. "Fluorescent Adolescent" y "505" se colocaron en el Top 75, en el número 60 y 64 respectivamente, precisamente antes de que Fluorescent Adolescent fuera lanzada como single. Humbug (2008-10) La banda empezó a escribir y grabar demos para el tercer álbum en enero de 2008, Turner comentó: "En las giras tocábamos siempre seis canciones nuevas, así que las grabamos. Vamos a tomarlo a la ligera, empezar a practicar en verano y hacer material nuevo". El guitarrista Jamie Cook anunció el 2 de julio de 2008 que estaban planeando empezar a escribir el tercer álbum en el transcurso del mes en la casa de Alex Turner en Sheffield. Cook dijo que estaba "emocionado" por comenzar, pero comentó que no sabía qué dirección tomaría la música. Habiendo sido previamente apoyados por "Queens of the Stone Age" en un concierto en Texas, la banda está grabando material para su próximo álbum con su líder Josh Homme como productor. Las sesiones fueron grabadas en el estudio Rancho de la Luna en Joshua Tree, California, donde Homme grababa con su proyecto paralelo The Desert Sessions. El 7 de noviembre de 2008, Matt Helders dijo en una entrevista que la grabación del álbum estaría completa para diciembre, y que la banda estará de regreso en Inglaterra para terminar de mezclarlo. Suck It and See (2011-12) El baterista Matt Helders explicó en una entrevista que "Hemos dicho que dejaremos de girar con este álbum (Humbug). Estamos ansiosos por empezar a trabajar en material nuevo, no habrá descanso de nuevo". Añadió que aunque el grupo estaba dispuesto a trabajar con Josh Homme (líder de la banda estadounidense de hard rock Queens of the Stone Age) de nuevo como productor, no estaba seguro si ambos estarían libres al mismo tiempo. Alex Turner, dijo en la misma entrevista: "No nos han atado a nuestros cordones de los zapatos, por lo que es difícil decir lo que sonaría hay algunas cosas que hemos estado tocando juntos y hemos hablado sobre cómo podríamos grabar con ello". Más tarde, cuando se le preguntó sobre el nuevo álbum, Helders dijo: "Vamos a empezar a trabajar a finales de este mes", pero no para grabar ni nada, sólo que se reúnen para ver "como es estar en la banda de nuevo". Además, el baterista explicó que "No hay nada nuevo, aparte de las cosas que quedaron de Humbug, grabamos mucho de eso". AM (2012-presente) El 27 de febrero de 2012, la banda publicó por medio de su página web y medios sociales una nueva canción llamada "R U Mine?". Arctic Monkeys anunció que presentarían nuevo material antes de embarcarse por su gira por EE UU junto a The Black Keys. Alex Turner y los suyos han sido fieles a su palabra y han lanzado nuevo single, independiente de su exitoso ‘Suck It and See‘. La canción es una mezcla de los trabajos anteriores. Un estilo que mezcla varios géneros, toques oscuros, guitarras sucias y una voz al estilo de Queens Of The Stone Age y Josh Homme. Según hablan que su quinto trabajo podría ser la gran obra de esta banda. El videoclip resalta su faceta más árida y pantanosa haciendo gala de su fama de rompecorazones. Y como se puede ver en el videoclip, ellos también se vuelven locos en el automóvil con la música a todo volumen. El tema también fue incluido en un CD promocional, junto a todos los B-Sides de los singles de "Suck It and See" El 21 de abril con motivo del Record Store Day publicaron en vinilo R U Mine?, el B-Side del vinilo contiene una nueva canción del grupo llamada 'Electricity', además de un exitoso remix llamado 'R U Mine?'. El 16 de junio, la banda lanzó a través de YouTube el videoclip del nuevo tema Do I Wanna Know?, un vídeo creado por David Wilson, el cual lleva más de 207 millones de visitas. En este vídeo tiene como base la animación realiza con líneas de ondas blancas con algunas de colores que resaltan sobre un fondo negro, una vez que entra el estribillo rompe y se muestran mujeres seductoras, carreras de automóviles, etc. El single se lanzó también a la venta por medio de iTunes. El 24 de junio de 2013, la banda a través de su página de Facebook anuncian el día 9 de septiembre como fecha de lanzamiento de su quinto trabajo llamado AM, lanzado nuevamente con la discográfica Domino Records. El nuevo disco está producido por Josh Homme de Queens of the Stone Age, quien co-produjo el álbum de 2009 del grupo Humbug. Bill Ryder-Jones y el baterista Pete Thomas, mientras que el poeta punk John Cooper Clarke aparecerá en la canción I Wanna Be Yours. Referencias: http://historiasderock.es.tl/Arctic-Monkeys.htm http://www.taringa.net/post/imagenes/17261985/Arctic-Monkeys-albumes-historia.html